cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Divoff
Andrew Divoff (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Another 48 Hrs. (1990) ''[Cherry Ganz]: Knocked out of a window by Eddie Murphy; he lands on a truck full of water bottles. (Thanks to Larry, Cap, and Amanda) *''Graveyard Shift (1990)'' [Danson]: Eaten (off-screen) by the monster after it drags him through a hole in a wall. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''Toy Soldiers (1991) ''[Luis Cali]: Shot in the head by a SWAT officer after he shoots Lou Gossett Jr in the shoulder. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''A Low Down Dirty Shame (Mister Cool) (1994)'' [Mendoza]: Shot in the head by Salli Richardson at the end of a fight with Keenan Ivory Wayans. (Thanks to Larry, Amanda, and Kapselek) *''Oblivion (1994)'' [Redeye/Einstein]: Playing a dual role, "Redeye" is bisected at the waist when the giant scorpion-creatures tear him apart. (As "Redeye," Andrew's face is covered with reptilian alien make-up.) His human character "Einstein" survives the movie. *''Magic Island (Video, 1995)'' [Blackbeard]: Body turns into a gold statue. *''The Stranger (Video, 1995)'' [Angel]: Neck snapped by Kathy Long at the end of a fight in a graveyard. (Thanks to Cap, Amanda, and Kapselek) *''Air Force One (1997) ''[Boris Bazylev]: Neck snapped by Harrison Ford at the end of a fight on board Air Force One. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''Blast (1997) ''[Omodo]: Killed in an explosion after Rutger Hauer chains him to wheelchair rigged with explosives at the end of a struggle. (Thanks to Kapselek) *''Stealth Fighter (Video, 1999) ''[Roberto Menendez]: Shot in the head by Ice-T at the end of a struggle. (Thanks to Kapselek) *''Lockdown (2000) ''[Officer Perez]: Beaten and trampled to death by inmates in a prison riot. *''Faust: Love of the Damned (2001)'' [M'']: Turned into ash after being stabbed by Mark Frost. (As a supernatural entity, it's debatable whether or not he can truly die.) ''(Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''Strike Force (The Librarians) (Video, 2003)'' [Marcos]: Neck snapped after a fist-fight with William Forsythe. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''The Straun House (Dr. Rage; Nightmare Hostel) (2005)'' [Dr. Timothy Straun]: Poisoned with a lethal injection by Stephen Polk. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''The Rage (2007) ''[Dr. Viktor Vasilienko]: Decapitated by Ryan Hooks in Andrew's laboratory; due to having been mutated by his formula, Andrew's head and body both remain alive until Erin Brown chops Andrew's severed head in half with a meat cleaver. (Thanks to Cody) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008)'' [Russian Soldier]: Killed after Karen Allen drives her truck into a tree branch, causing it to ricochet and swing back, pushing Divoff and several other men off a cliff. *''Ballistica (Video, 2009)'' [Dragomir]: Shot in a slow-motion shoot-out with Paul Logan. *''Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses (2014)'' [Leandro Herrera '']: He dies from internal injuries after a hard brawl with Danny Trejo. His death is confirmed when Patrick Fabian checks his pulse. *The Hatred'' (2017) [Samuel Sears]: Television Deaths *''Highlander: A Bad Day in Building A'' (1992) [Bryan Slade]: Stabbed with a sword by Adrian Paul. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Highlander: Little Tin God'' (1996) [Gavriel Larca]: Decapitated by Adrian Paul. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Conan: The Heart of the Elephant Part 2'' (1997) [General Goroth]: Drowned at the end of a fight with Ralf Moeller. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Nash Bridges: Sniper'' (1997) '[''Carl Dugan]: Shot to death by Don Johnson as Andrew leaves the elevator. (Thanks to Amanda) *Walker, Texas Ranger: Everyday Heroes (1998) '[''Rudy Mendoza]: Shot to death. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Killers in the House'' (1998 TV Movie) [Delaney Breckett]: Head crushed (off camera) after falling into a set of Man-Traps/Foothold traps set up by Mario Van Peebles. *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Winds of Change (2000)'' [Alberto Cardoza]: Killed in an explosion along with one of his henchmen when Clarence Gilyard leans over on a helicopter railing and shoots Divoff's driver, causing Divoff's boat to crash into a nearby island/dock and explode upon impact. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Lost: Through the Looking Glass (2007)'' [Mikhail Bakunin]: Killed in an explosion, when he detonates a grenade to flood the room Dominic Monaghan's in. *''Burn Notice: Comrades (2008)'' [Ivan]: Killed (off-screen) by Russian mobsters. *''CSI: Miami: Seeing Red (2009)'' [Ivan Sarnoff]: Shot to death by David Caruso. *''The Dead Matter'' (2010) [Vellich]: Killed at the end of a fight and either has his soul taken away or is disintegrated (I don't remember the details). *''Lost: The Package (2010)'' [Mikhail Bakunin]: In the "flash-sideways" timeline (revealed in the final episode to be an elaborate purgatory), he's shot in the eye, during a struggle with Daniel Dae Kim. *''The Strain: "Night Zero" (2014)'' [Peter Bishop]: Neck snapped and Head smashed in by Robert Maillet after Robert first bites Andrew and drains him of his blood. Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012)'' [Lev Kravchenko]: Can be killed in an optional scenario by either Sam Worthington or James C. Burns via gunshot wound to the head after being tortured and cut in the face with a knife by Burns. Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Raissa Danilova Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Venezuelan actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Russian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by falling Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Death scenes by bone shattering Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Nudity Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:The Strain Cast Members Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Indiana Jones cast members Category:Nikita Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members